


A Sweet Devilish Moment

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A sweet moment between a married man/devil and his wife.





	A Sweet Devilish Moment

Lucifer laid outside beside the pool on a lounger wearing nothing but his sunglasses and a little black Speedo. He was laying there enjoying the sun on his skin as he heard a female's low whistle at seeing him shirtless. At least he wasn't nude or the poor soul would try and jump his bones right there and then. "Thank you, miss, but as you can see I'm married." He said simply as he pulled the one hand out from behind his head showing off his black wedding ring with a red stone that is embedded in the center of it. His lips twitched slightly as he went back to his lounging with his hands behind his head when the said woman sat down beside him. "Really Lucifer?" She said looking at him slightly amused and annoyed at the same time too.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he moved his hands that were behind his head to remove his sunglasses. As he sat up he gave the woman a rather sexy grin. "Hello, darling." She looked at him slightly annoyed before she flicked him in the center of his forehead. "I should have tried you down to the bed so you couldn't run off from me." Lucifer leaned forward and kissed her nice round belly before he rubbed it. "They are both very devilish like there mother is starting to become." She gave him a rather sweet smile before she muttered. "You said you would help me get them born sooner." Lucifer chuckled softly as he kissed each of her breasts and then finally a deep kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled at his wife. "Come and enjoy the sun with me, sweetheart." He said as he gently pulled her onto his lap.

Lucifer smiled to himself as he had her on his lap facing away from him as he ran his hands down her front. "I almost have you fully corrupted Chloe." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed her belly. "And what else is there for you to do to me Lucifer?" She asked with a smile. "You already have me very much pregnant with your spawn's and we are married?" Lucifer leaned in and whispered into her ear hotly. "I could make you cum in front of everyone here?" He asked as he nuzzled his nose and lips into her throat as his hand never stopped rubbing her belly. Chloe thought about it for a moment before she shook her head slightly. "Another time Lucifer." She said nuzzling back against them as they lay watching everyone around them going about their daily lives.


End file.
